Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-8r-1)+6(-8-r)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-8r-1}{)} + 6(-8-r) $ $ {16r+2} + 6(-8-r) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 16r+2 + {6(}\gray{-8-r}{)} $ $ 16r+2 {-48-6r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {16r - 6r} + {2 - 48}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {10r} + {2 - 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10r} {-46}$ The simplified expression is $10r-46$